


Taste of Your Lips (I'm on a Ride)

by notaliveenough



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaliveenough/pseuds/notaliveenough
Summary: Person B hides Person A’s package of their favorite flavor of gum and takes a piece from it. Person A is freaking out because gum is their life. A soon gives up and decides to hang out with B. Once A enters the room, B starts chewing loudly on the gum they stole from A. A starts planning revenge, but thinks of a better plan. A then gets B’s attention and starts a heated make out session. Once they pull away for air, A grins at B and says, “I did it for the gum.” and B soon realizes that their mouth is empty. A starts chewing loudly.





	Taste of Your Lips (I'm on a Ride)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from otpprompts.tumblr.com

_Fuck this goddamn oral fixation,_ Fushimi curses himself as he digs through his night stand for his **_brand fucking new_** pack of spearmint gum. His absolute favorite. He had bought the damn pack just yesterday. _Where the hell could it have gone?_

 

He had just gotten back to his and favorite little fireball’s shared apartment after a long day of sitting in front of his laptop entering his idiot colleagues’ reports into the system and had left his precious pack of gum at home. Scepter 4’s third in command was notorious for his incessant smacking of the gum. It helped him relax, and kept him from grinding his teeth through the tedious work and Domyoji’s atrocious handwriting.

 

Today, however, he had no gum to chew, thus leaving him with the constant need to do something with his tongue. Whether it was his trademark disapproving click of tongue against the back of his teeth, snarking off to anyone who dared speak to him, or playing with his tongue ring (which he had gotten to help with his fixation under to suggestion of his King, strangely enough) he managed to keep his tongue busy all day.

 

That is until he got home to find Misaki tainting his precious personal laptop with his dirty little hands. Misaki startled when he heard the door nearly slam closed (Fushimi liked to think he had a little bit more self control than that) and looked over to find the dark haired teen glaring daggers at his friend from the entryway.

 

A malicious grin spread across Fushimi’s face reminding Misaki of just how scary his best friend could be (even if he secretly found it just a little bit totally and completely arousing).

 

“Misaki~ what do you think you’re doing laying your filthy little paws on what’s mine?” His cold blue eyes gleamed dangerously, and Misaki would be lying if he wasn’t the slightest bit turned on along with being, in all honesty, a little afraid for his life. Fushimi was still dressed in his Scepter 4 uniform, and there was no doubt about a thousand knives hidden strategically beneath all those lousy layers.

 

Misaki blushed at his less than innocent thoughts and stammered out, “W-What are you doing home so early?”

 

“Ah ah, Misaki, you can’t answer a question with a question. That’s not playing fair,” The taller says teasing the older boy. Oh how he loved watching Misaki stumble over himself trying to explain.

 

“I-I was just trying out this new PC game the guys were telling me about...and well I don’t exactly have a computer…” the redhead trails off guiltily, head down in shame. He hadn’t expected Fushimi to be home for another hour at least.

 

“The guys, huh.” Fushimi spits out darkly. Those damn reds would be the death of him. Bunch of morons. Fushimi’s mood sours more, “It’s rude to touch what isn’t yours without asking, you know?” The gloomy teen makes his way to their shared bedroom pushing the blue barbell sticking through his tongue up and out between his teeth chewing on it absentmindedly before Misaki could say another word.

 

He went straight for his nightstand where he had sworn he left the gum. He rummaged through both drawers of the nightstand and came up empty handed. Frustrated, he trudges back to the main room to flop down next to his friend who had made the smart decision of moving away from Fushimi’s laptop. He throws his arm on the back of the couch coming to rest behind Misaki’s head while the other arm rests on the arm rest.

 

Noticing his friend’s grumpiness he turns to look at him and starts to apologize. “I’m sorry, Saru. I know I should have asked before using your laptop.” Fushimi grunts in response, and Misaki sighs audibly. Fushimi sits up straight immediately detecting a familiar scent coming from the boy beside him. He looks towards the short boy and starts leaning in inching forward ever so slowly. He brings his hand to the now startled teen’s chin making sure he doesn’t move away moving his face closer and closer until he’s absolutely positive. Misaki is chewing gum. **_His gum._**

 

“Misaki~” Fushimi purrs eliciting a shiver from the deadman in front of him. “You know it’s rude to take what doesn’t belong to you,” he chuckles low and seductively bringing a blush to Misaki’s face.

 

“S-Saru-” He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as he is cut off by soft lips on his, and his brain short circuits because _oh my god fushimi saruhiko is kissing me and this is my first kiss and what the hell am I supposed to do._

 

Fushimi licks along the seam of the older boy’s lips shaking out a gasp that allows his tongue access into the other’s mouth. He finds Misaki’s tongue and coaxes it to play with his own, licking under the smaller’s tongue and twisting around it making sure he can feel his tongue ring. Fushimi ravishes the redhead’s mouth, licking the roof of his mouth and dragging it along the back of his teeth. Misaki moans and melts against his roommate (and long time crush).

 

Fushimi, of course, knows this. He’s seen the way Misaki looks at him, has felt him shiver from Fushimi’s touch. Naturally, being the nasty tease that he his, Fushimi takes advantage of his smaller friend, _just this once._

 

Fushimi catches the gum with his skilled tongue and pulls away slowly, almost laughing out loud at the way Misaki tries to chase after him and almost loses balance. By the time Misaki has opened his eyes and has regained conscious control of himself, Fushimi is already back in his previous position.

 

The dark haired devil slips on a smirk and winks at Misaki, effectively making the smaller teen blush even darker. Fushimi allows himself to let out a laugh at that. “Heh, virgin,” he mocks.

 

Fushimi is sure they’ll receive a noise complaint as the flustered virgin bellows, “DAMN MONKEY!”

  
All Fushimi can do is dodge his friend’s attack and dare to peck him on the lips swiftly before disappearing into the bathroom for a shower happily chewing on his spearmint gum.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be cute and fun so here you go. Some accidental fluff for your reading pleasures.  
> Reviews and kudos always welcome  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
